Red X: Mystery Unravled
by RasheBoy78
Summary: All those years that he was looking out for 'number one', evereybody thought that he meant himself. Why did everyone have to think he was some selfish brat? One-Shot.


First Fic, so go easy on me, NOT. Don't worry about stating your opinion. Thanks for your time.

All those years he was watching out for 'number one', everyone thought that he meant himself. No one really knew 'Red X'; they just had experience with handling him. Why did everyone have to assume that he was a selfish brat?

Red X POV:

"How about we make a trade; you let me go, and I'll give you the antidote for the fear gas?" _I'm going to have to remember to 'thank' Scarecrow for the gases. _

Batman spoke from the shadows. "No deal X, we don't compromise with thieves."

_Oh great, now I have the bats mama bear after me. This couldn't get much wor-_

All of a sudden the platform that I was standing on blew up, knocking me to the ground. I rolled onto my feet and looked up in time for Batman to come crashing down on my head.

_I stand corrected._ I pulled a few of my X stars out of my cape and threw them at the Bat. He jumped off of me and rolled to my left. I shot one of my electrical X's at him but he dodged that too. _Man, and I thought that the Titans were hard. _At least one of them would have gotten hit by that.

Batman POV:

This guy is either extremely stupid, or really good at stealing. He had almost gotten away with the chips that Savage had used to control the League with nine years ago. Although, why he would want to steal those was still a question, one that I would love to answer. My guess is that he works for the Light; his training was obviously excellent. He had managed to take out the whole team sent to stop him. Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash. Taking down the speedster must have been difficult. Wonder how he pulled it off?

Red X POV:

Taking down the speedy guy was probably the easiest one I have ever done. Even with me not able to see as fast the Flash or Impul-, I mean, Kid Flash, it definitely helped. I was able to see him slow enough to be able to hit him with the adhesive X. That one was priceless. I love the adhesive X. I would probably use it now if I could get a clear shot on Batman, but he's hiding between those crates, and I wouldn't be able to stick him to anything. Wait, duh X. Use the shrink adhesive X. I rolled out from behind the metal dome that I was hiding behind and fired the X from my palm. It flew right at the Batman who rolled out of the way. The Adhesive X stretched and latched onto the two containers, pulling them down onto the Batman. _Yes! _Batman rolled out of the wreckage and turned to look at the crates. _No! Wait, he has his back turned to me, maybe I can sneak up and knock him-_ Just then I felt a blow to my head and I saw blinking red lights. I fell onto the ground and looked up in a daze, seeing a blurry Superman looking down at me. A red flash came up and stood next to him, as did Batman. Then all I saw was black.

"_Yo, Baywatch. You coming or do I have to kick your sorry but out of bed?" Where am I? "That's all you can say? Where am I? Are you stupid, or are you trying to pull something?" I turned and saw who was speaking, a beautiful blonde babe in some sort of green costume with… was that a quiver on her back? But wait, I hadn't said anything, how did she know that I thought that I didn't know where I was?_

"_I'm in your MIND Wally. You don't need to speak; I can just read your mind." That's creepy. I've got a cute chick in my mind who can read my mind. Crash. Wait, where did that come from? Since when did I say crash? That's Bart's line. Wait, who's Bart? Where AM I? _

"_Oh, sorry Baywatch, but I gotta go. A world to save, your cousin to chew out, friends to hang out with. But don't worry, you'll see me soon. When you wake up, tell me Hi." Wait! Don't go, you haven't answered my questi- Too late. She's gone. Well that was creepy. Wait; did she say when I wake up? What happened? Did I faint… no pass out? Guys don't faint. Whatever. I'll just go back to sleep. Maybe when I wake up things will be clearer._


End file.
